J'ai gagné
by Mangas-Forever
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya, Si je te disais que j'ai gagné,comment réagirais-tu ? A mon avis,tu serais mécontent,alors laisse-moi te dire que j'ai gagné.J'ai gagné cette bataille sans fin que nous livrions pour cette femme sublime,douce,adorable,...Tu t'en souviens ? Non ? Laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire dans ce cas. #Ulquiorra Schiffer. (OS)


Chapitre 1 - Le début.

**Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus marchait calmement dans la cour,accompagnée de deux garçons,elle riait avec eux,avant de bousculer quelqu'un sans faire exprès cette fameuse personne,il lui fallut un long moment avant qu'elle ne revienne sur terre.**

- J-Je..Je suis désolée ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire,tout en s'inclinant.

**La personne qu'elle avait bousculé était un jeune homme de plus d'un mètre septante,ses cheveux étaient noirs,il avait les yeux verts émeraudes et de fins traits noirs étaient dessinés sur son visage d' la fixa un moment,la regardant de haut en bas,sans manquer le moindre détail,il finit par en conclure qu'elle était tout simplement cheveux volèrent d'un seul coup à cause d'un vent violent,la rendant encore plus belle.**

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il simplement.

- M-Mytsuki..Coyote Mytsuki.

**Le regard du jeune homme s'arrêta sur les belles formes bien ronde de la jeune fille,qui l'avait remarqué,mais ne disait rien tout,se faire relooker par un beau mec comme lui n'était pas une mauvaise chose.**

- Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle,ayant marre du silence qui commençait à peser.

- ..Ulquiorra Schiffer..

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance,Ulquiorra-Kun ! Sourit-elle,en insistant bien sur le "-Kun"

**Un jeune homme arriva et attrape Mytsuki par la taille,qui devint rouge écarlate et se libéra de son détailla le jeune homme,il était plutôt grand,mince,sûrement musclé,il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux un peu gris,un mec bien -ci lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire.**

- C'est qui lui ?

- Un très bon ami. S'empressa-t-elle de répondre en prenant le bras d'Ulquiorra,qui la fixa sans rien dire.

- Un ami ? Il fronça les sourcils,avant de continuer, Comment ce fait-il que je ne l'ai jamais vu près de toi avant ?

- E-Et bien..

- Donc ce n'est pas ton -toi de lui.

- Byakuya, s'énerva la noire, Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas ensemble,alors laisse-moi faire ce que je veux.

- ..S'il voulait coucher avec toi,tu le laisserais faire ?

- J-Je..

**Les joues de la jeune fille étaient devenus roses,sûrement de gêne.**

- Oï,oï,Kuchiki,lâche un peu Mytsu' avec ça,tu l'étouffes presque à réagir comme ça. S'exclama un garçon au cheveux bleu,qui riait avec elle quelques minutes avant.

- Grimmjow,je t'ai rien demandé.

- ..C-Calmez-vous,si vous voulez vous disputer,allez faire ça ailleurs et laissez-nous !

**Ils se tournèrent vers la jeune fille,son ami aux cheveux bleus prit le bras de Byakuya et partit,alors que le deuxième ébouriffait les cheveux de Mytsuki,qui gonfla légèrement ses joues.**

- Nii-San,arrêteuuh.

- D'accord,d'accord,sourit-il en arrêtant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux,Fais pas de bêtise,si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

**La jeune fille devint rouge cramoisie,regardant son frère partir en mettant ses mains dans les poches,puis,elle se retourna vers Ulquiorra,tout en lâchant son bras.**

- Désolé pour tout ça,Ulquiorra-Kun.

- C'est rien,ne t'en fais pas.

**Il s'apprêta à partir,mais une main le se retourna et fit face à la jeune fille,qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds et qui l'embrassa sur la joue,avant de le lâcher et de partir s'asseoir contre un arbre,le coeur battant la chamade,le jeune homme sentit ses joues prendre feu,alors qu'il fixait toujours la jeune fille,qui semblait déjà perdue dans ses pensées,regardant toute les feuilles qui volaient au gré du fut ensuite interpellé par Byakuya,qui n'était pas d'humeur.**

- T'as intérêt à faire attention,si tu pauses ne serait-ce qu'une de tes salles pattes sur elle,je t'étripe. Déclara-t-il d'un air menaçant

- Causes toujours,c'est pas toi qui me dira ce que je dois faire vis-à-vis de cette belle fille qui sera beaucoup mieux à mes cotés qu'à tes cotés,Kuchiki. Répondit-il d'un ton naturel

- Ah ouais ? Dans ce cas,je te dé premier de nous deux qui arrivera à sortir avec elle et à la sauter gagne.

- Ce n'est pas un prix,mais si tu veux la guerre,tu vas l'avoir.

**Sur ses mots,Ulquiorra alla s'asseoir près de la jeune fille,qui tourna directement sa tête dans sa direction et commencèrent ensuite à discuter,jusqu'à ce qu'ils durent aller en jeune homme se leva et tendit une main à la noire,celle-ci ne refusa point,la prit et se releva,puis,ils commencèrent à marcher,main dans la main,sans trop s'en rendre entrèrent en classe,et Mytsuki tira doucement Ulquiorra avec elle,puis,elle s'assit et l'invita à s'asseoir à coté d' -ci ne se fit pas prier et s'assit à coté d'elle,la fixant au passage,tout en attendant le sentant observée,elle se tourna vers lui,intriguée.**

- ..Ulquiorra-Kun,tu es nouveau ici ?

- Non.

- C'est bizarre,je ne t'avais jamais vu avant, dit-elle en pausa son index sur ses lèvres,tout en réfléchissant, en même temps,avec Byakuya,les seuls garçons qui osaient m'approcher étaient Grimmjow et Stark,soupira-t-elle en s'affalant sur son banc.

- Sûrement.

**Le Sensei arriva enfin et fit l'appel,les cours commencèrent,alors qu'Ulquiorra recevait les regards noirs de plusieurs garçons,dont Byakuya,qui était arrivé à la bourre,la chemise entre-ouverte et froissée,quelques suçons dans le voyant SA Mytsuki à coté d'Ulquiorra,il avait prit un air de dé 'est-ce qu'elle lui trouvait à ce gars là ? Il était beaucoup moins beau que lui ! Et pourtant,elle s'était rapprochée de lui en une journé les cours,quand le jeune homme ne comprenait pas quelque chose,la jeune fille souriait et se penchait pour tout lui expliquer en dé avait d'ailleurs une vue imprenable sur son décolleter,qui le fit rougir d'un seul coup.**

- Ulquiorra-Kun ? Tu m'écoutes ? Demanda celle-ci,remarquant qu'il ne l'écoutait point.

- Oui. Répondit-il en mentant,bien évidement.

- Ulquiorra-Kun.. Dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils

- Bon d'accord,je ne t'écoutais pas. Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ?

**Après lui avoir adressé un léger sourire,elle lui réexpliqua tout en détail,cette fois-ci,il l'avait écouté attentivement,sous le regard attentif du Sensei,qui les fixait depuis le dé râlait dans son coin en les regardant,Stark roupillait et Grimmjow..Il séchait les fin des cours sonna,ils se levèrent tous,sauf Mytsuki et Ulquiorra,qui parlaient vint les interrompre en se penchant et en faisant un léger baiser sur la joue à la noire,qui ne réagit même pas.**

- Mytsuki,tu viens chez moi ce soir ? Demanda-t-il,tout en déposant quelques baisés dans son cou,sans avoir une réaction,pas un frisson,rien.

- Tu vois pas qu'on est occupé là,Kuchiki ? Soupira Ulquiorra

- J'en ai rien à faire,Schiffer.

- Byakuya,laisse si c'est pour me "sauter",comme tu le dis si bien,va te faire voir,Byakuya. Lança la jeune fille,irritée.

**Elle se leva ensuite,prit la main d'Ulquiorra qui s'était levé pour faire face à Byakuya et partit en le tirant avec elle. Au bout d'un moment,elle s'arrêta et s'adossa à un mur,toujours aussi irritée.**

- ..Mytsuki..C'est peut-être indiscret mais..Es-tu encore vierge ?

- Fin du premier chapitre -


End file.
